Number 14
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: she was 17 and her sister was a Pleasent River college student they met became friends and well, the rest, is in the chapter much better than it sounds. Walter/oc Silent Hill
1. Chapter 1

Number 14

Ch. 1

*note: I know a lot of this doesn't go with the time line and it will not such as the ten year or so gap it's more of a half year gap and I know 14 didn't have much of a significance but here it does lol. Enjoy *

Who was number 14? Joseph was 15 and Cynthia was 16 but this is the story of number 14.

Walter Sullivan went to college at one point we all know that. Well so did my sister and that's when I met him, a tall husky man bent over an old book with the cult symbol on it. My sister had noticed my interest in weird or unnatural religions so she said I could use her card to check out a book from the college library she had seen. I stood by the table watching him for a second taking in his five' o clock shadow looming over his face and stringy hair making him appear more ominous, and that creepy blue overcoat even though it was around 90 degrees outside. I looked towards the book and seen chips of dried blood in his nails. I thought at the time he must have been a medical student and had gotten a bad part of the cadaver. I stood there staring at him like a creep for some time until I realized he had the book I had been searching ages for.

"Um, are you going to check that book out?" I whispered leaning on the table beside him reading the text. "The 21 sacraments, that's a complex ritual it's interesting though are you a sociology student?"

His eyes shot toward me, green and bloodshot, but then again what college student doesn't have over worked eyes?

"You know The 21 sacraments?" A deep voice slid out from behind the hair.

I nodded, "'cleanse the world with my rage' it's a beautifully written ritual."

The corner of his mouth perked up a bit, "beautiful, huh? And no I'm medical, here-"

He started to hand it to me but stopped, "why do you want this book? You're too young to be reading things like this."

"How do you know I don't go here and because I like different religions this one in particular is an interesting one." he couldn't stop me from getting the book could he?

He held the book but started walking to the checkout counter, "if you went here you wouldn't be talking to me."

"You're not that creepy I mean I spent a good five minutes just watching you read that's creepy."

His mouth perked up again, "someone who calls themselves creepy and wants to read an Order book, I must say I'm a little worried."

"Nah, don't be I just play resident evil and am praying for a zombie apocalypse, nothing to be worried about."

We got to the counter and I checked the book out, he stared at my sister's card.

"Where did you get your library card if you're not a student?"

"My sister let me borrow hers to check out this book."

The library was closing now and it was starting to get dark music was turning on in different areas of the campus. Oh God college parties. He looked uncomfortable as well, green eyes darting around, a disgusted look on his face.

"Sinners, giving away temptations don't even care who is watching it's all just a bunch of chaos." He mumbled. (You see what I did there? ;) )

I smiled, "dude, its college you're entitled to one splurging sin time and it is usually right here, the prime of your life, if I were you I'd use it well."

"So you think what they are doing is right?"

"Not necessarily right but you can't always be perfect that's the kind of thing that makes kids grow to be murderers." I laughed.

"Being perfect?"

"No, if a child is continuously forced to be more than they physically or emotionally can be they usually end up being off when they get older if they aren't strong enough."

His brows knitted together for a few seconds but then relaxed and he shrugged, "maybe."

"This is a good conversation, what's your name?"

"Walter Sullivan, what's yours?

"Delilah Richardson."

"Is your sister in a dorm?"

"No, she lives in a house with others somewhere down there." I waved in the general direction it was.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Um, not a hundred percent, could you possibly help me?"

He nodded and stalked off down the road in the direction of the house I had described he apparently knew which it was. The sun was starting to set and the red, gold light from the setting sun was illuminating his face mimicking the flicker of fire as we passed by shadows. If he would cut his dishwater blonde hair or at least pull it back away from his face a bit he would look attractive, hell he was attractive anyway. We continued our conversation on religions mostly talking about The Order and playing awkward eye tag. He stopped in front of the right house standing on the sidewalk.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," he paused and turned to face me smiling for the first time, "don't be ruined by this world and these monsters."

I opened my mouth to say something but my sister opened the front door and called down to me, "come on! We have to get ready!"

One of her house mates came to the door and whispered, very loudly, "What is she doing with that freak."

He looked down shoving his hands in his pockets I turned my head towards them and glared then looked back at him and smiled holding my arms open.

"It was nice meeting you hope to see you around."

He lifted one arm cautiously and I wrapped around his waist my head stopping at his shoulder. Walter put one arm over my shoulders and the other around my hips. His scent was the most masculine I had encountered a combination of sweat and oak with a light scent of iron, it made me calm and I rested against him.

"I won't be ruined." I whispered and let him go.

I turned and walked up to the stairs, me and Walter spent every free minute together and became quick friends in the few months that he was free. Every day that summer I was with my sister at her college house and every day I was with him. Sometimes he would have a few splatters of blood here and there but I didn't think anything of it. I didn't hear much of the murders I don't like the news but when he was arrested i never heard the end of it from my sister and mother and my own conscience. I watched the trial, it was never a question as to whether he did it or not it was whether he would get death or not. I was torn I felt like he should get death but I didn't want him to. But it ended up not mattering when he got death, he killed himself. I knew at that point he had started the sacraments but I never thought I would be one.

I jerked awake in bed I had been running from zombies again it was a very good dream but when I turned a corner I slammed into a chest and the familiar scent of sweat, oak, and iron filled my head. Hands gripped my shoulders and The Order symbol fell over my vision I swooned and woke up breathing hard, crushed against my wall. Its normal for me to dream of him but his scent has been lingering for a few nights now. I sat up and looked at my phone it was two I had only gotten an hour of sleep. A walk in the fields around my house should get me tired enough to sleep for the rest of the night and calm my heartbeat. I put on a hoodie and pulled my hiking boots on making sure to be quiet as I waved to my father who sat at the kitchen table, he had insomnia. He told me to be careful, I nodded putting in my earbuds and heading for the gate. The night was calm and dark a few coyotes howled in the distance but my English Shepard's bark kept them in place. My music blared and I took no notice of boots breaking twigs behind me. I stopped and sniffed the air the smell from my dream was coming back. I took out my earbuds and looked around a shadow disappeared behind a tree, I froze my body tightened and I heightened my pace heading back towards the house. A hand shot out suddenly from the dark and a cup was forced to my lips making me swallow a thick wine like liquid that made me feel heavy and tired. Before I slipped into blackness I heard a mumble.

"Sleep now innocent one you shall be kept."

_And the 14__th__ the innocent one shall be preserved in the holy place __(a cellar under the mass rocks in the forest world) __her body will remain pure and innocent to keep the mother alive no harm must befall this sacrament except for the drawing of the pure blood, no spoil shall ruin her virgin form_

I vaguely remember some things about what happened. I remember feeling dirt under my body and seeing The Orders symbol drawn around me, rough hands pulling off my clothes and then pain deep throbbing horrible pain as something was carved along my most inner thighs and then the circle glowing. I can still recall feeling exposed and horrible and confused as those same hands that cut me gently lay my legs back together and covering me with a white blanket. My head was lifted and more drink was poured down my throat but I welcomed it the numbing sedative made the pain go away and my eyes closed, for good.

That was a few months ago and now I'm sitting on the couch with Henry listening to what he had to go through. This was a weekly thing now we would both settle down in his new apartment in the living room and he would talk to me about everything that had happened to him in his life. We were very close friends. Eileen lived in room 303 Little Walter visited her frequently while Cynthia and Richard shared his room, that relationship was violent. Jasper stayed in the Wish house or slept over at Henry's. Andrew well he wondered around. Joseph preferred his apartment at the bottom of the spiral staircase. On dark nights when creatures found their way into the building everyone took refuge at 302 the pretty flowered wall and working television was often home to the sacraments. Walter stayed in the back room where his body was, his body never talked and walked around the apartment building. If it seen me it would follow me staying a few feet away but never letting me near it completely, like a puppy. But ghost Walter stayed in that room never coming out unless there was a big group of creatures that needed taking care of. But no one ever really wanted to see him except me I would burst in his room and ask if he wanted some dinner or to tell him we needed him.

"If I had killed him none of this would be happening, I mean maybe everyone's souls would be free." Henry sighed and fell deeper into the couch.

"Babe, even if you did I don't think they would be free I mean at least now they're sane. From what you've told me before it sounds like they were lost."

"But maybe I could have gotten out and contacted a preacher or something to help them."

"You don't know all that much about Silent Hill, only what Joseph has told you. Silent Hill is a twisted paradise that gives those who support it a kind of serenity, like Walter getting his 'mother', but you have to go through and commit a whole lotta hell."

"I know what he went through during his childhood but I mean was he ever normal? Couldn't he have been happy and lived a normal life?"

"Ya, he was a college student once I met him."

"Is that how he got to you?"

"I think so."

We stopped there and headed for 302, tonight everyone was gathering there to eat and watch a movie. I opened the door and Little Walter came running up and tugged on my pants holding out a sketch book. I took it and seen that he had drawn his pink stuffed bunny.

"Aw, it's so cute!" I knelt down and hugged him.

I don't know how someone this cute and innocent, this sweet could become the socially rejected killer that stayed in the room down the hall. I loved Little Walter we all did, well Richard didn't he still thought he was a little punk. Eileen made sure he didn't learn anything about the cult she was teaching him about God right now and other things. He was an excellent little reader and was quiet, so adorable. Others were there and were seated around the living room it grew to accommodate all of us and even added an extra couch. Pizza boxes laid on the counter me and Henry took some slices and sat down to watch the movie. It was my turn and I couldn't help myself I had to pick a Disney movie, Alice in wonderland. Henry got a good laugh when I told him.

"Wish I had fallen into a rabbit hole instead of a freaky red portal."

I smiled, "has anyone asked if-"

Cynthia cut me off, "no, we haven't I'm not going down that hallway."

She moved closer to Richard. Cynthia wouldn't even go to the bathroom without someone standing outside the door. I got up and started for the hallway.

"I don't see why you want to talk to that bastard." Richard grunted.

"I'm trying to be nice."

"Trying to be nice, huh? Was he nice when he-"

Eileen threw a pillow and shushed him little Walter now looked confused. I turned and continued down the hall stopping at the wall and tapping on it. No answer came. I pushed open the small door and walked in. I was greeted with complete blackness; I moved forward a little and tripped over something short falling on a soft body.

"What?" it asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

The body shifted and I sat up on the small bed. I moved my hands to see if I could find him and my hand ran against a face. I could feel scruff and high cheek bones I moved the hair off his forehead.

"I'll let you sleep but I came to ask if you wanted some pizza, have you eaten anything today?"

"No, I guess I should eat something."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Um, water."

"Be back in a sec."

I walked out the door and back into the living room everyone stared at me while I got the water and a couple pieces of pizza.

"How can you go in there?" Jasper stuttered.

I shrugged, "like I said just trying to be nice."

I walked back in cautiously and found that a desk light had been turned on by the bed.

"Here you go."

I handed him his food and water he mumbled a thank you. I looked at him and seen that he was still wearing the blue overcoat.

"Do you ever take that off?"

He shook his head I looked down not even his shoes were off. I shook my head and sat down by him.

"You should start sleeping in pajamas or boxers or something it's a lot more comfortable."

"If I sleep in my clothes I'm prepared if I need to go."

"Go where? You're not in the wish house anymore and we rarely need you to get monsters."

He had already finished a slice, "why do you care."

"Someone has to take care of you."

"Mother does that."

I smiled I could see a bit of innocent and oblivious Little Walter in him he turned to me and his brows knitted together like they do when he's thinking hard.

"Your mom would want you to be comfortable."

He stopped chewing and looked at me with big green eyes, "really?"

"Yes!"

His mouth twitched into a small smile, he sat his pizza down.

"Just take your jacket off for now."

He started to but was fumbling with the buttons he hadn't taken it off in so long. I reached out and started to undo them revealing a tattered white t-shirt underneath. I pushed it off his arms and folded it.

"I'm gonna wash this for you, ok."

"Ok, thank you."

"And take your shoes off too."

He nearly pouted but pulled them off and tossed them in a corner. He practically inhaled the other slice and laid back down I walked over and stood over him.

"Are you going back to bed?"

"Yes."

I again moved the hair from his forehead and paused smiling down at him, "good night, and sweet dreams."

I turned the light off and walked out and opened the laundry door to toss his coat in. I sat down with the others and watched Alice in Wonderland. Right now she was drowning in her own tears.

"You know what I miss about the old days?" Richard said suddenly.

"What?"

"Getting shit faced."

Almost everyone gave a groan of longing as well.

Jasper was next, "I miss my car and books."

Henry, "I miss the sun."

Eileen, "I miss my friends."

Joseph, "I miss reporting."

I smiled, "I miss a lot of things but I miss writing the most."

"You can still write." Henry encouraged.

"No, I had a cute little laptop back at home and the only computer I can find here is that old crappy one that doesn't turn on down stairs."

"I miss my short hair." Cynthia added touching her mass bun that held all of her hair together.

"Same here." Richard combed his fingers through his.

The night went on like that and when Alice was over Little Walter decided to go home with Eileen. Eileen told him he had to go tell Walter but he was reluctant Little Walter didn't like him very much.

"He's asleep anyway, Cutie. I'll tell him when he wakes up I think I'm going to stay here and let Jasper have the couch."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, "I can sleep in the floor and you can have the bed."

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here I'm tired."

When everyone was gone I got up and started the washer picking out random weird things from Walter's pockets. I yawned and ended up falling asleep on the couch I woke up to the sound of rummaging in the fridge. I sat up and seen Walter taking out some left over pizza.

"Do you wait for everyone to leave before you come out?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, I scared Walter Sullivan.

"Yes, do you want a piece?"

I nodded and held out my hands like a child, not wanting to leave the warm solitude of the cocoon I had created with blankets. Wait, blankets? Walter walked over and handed me a slice.

"Did you give me the blanket?"

"Yes, you seemed cold."

"Thanks, Hun."

I moved my legs and beckoned him to sit with me he sat the pizza box down on the counter and instead of sitting where I had patted he chose to sit up against the arm of the couch. I could see goose bumps on his arms and he was shivering. I held open the blanket I had wrapped around myself out to him. He gave me a confused look.

"Come here." I rolled my eyes.

Walter moved closer slowly and when he was by me I put part of the large blanket around him and moved to where our arms and legs were touching. Both of us wrapped in this blanket his body was tense.

"Relax I'm not gonna rape you."

That actually got him to laugh a little and he did relax. We sat there for a while just watching TV but I was starting to get uncomfortable this was an awkward position.

"I'm getting uncomfortable here move this way."

I pulled him down with me and wrapped an arm around his chest; my back was pressed against the couch and he had no choice but to let me cuddle him because he was on the edge. I rested my chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. He shivered and his hands came up to touch my arm rubbing it lightly.

"I've never been held." He whispered after a few minutes.

"If you ever need me to do this for you I will."

I don't know what's wrong with me, what am I doing? This man killed 21 people or more including me. He took my life it wasn't a violent death it was quiet and gentle for the most part. I didn't go through the torture like everyone else I knew deep down I hated him, I had to. But I wasn't a hateful person I hated to hate maybe that was why I am so nice to him. When I looked at Little Walter I could see the confusion and the undying love for simple things like his mother or the stuffed bunny Eileen had given him. But when you look at Walter you can see pain and longing for things that he was rejected during childhood. The Order was a horrible thing that had ruined so many lives it was a chain reaction, Walter's life was ruined and in turn he ruined others.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked shyly.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, "of course."

"Thank you."

He relaxed and timidly rubbed my arm it was putting me to sleep but before I could I felt his body grow heavier and his breathing deepened. I matched our breathing patterns and soon I fell asleep too. I had a random dream about pink bunnies and pizza slices. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but when I opened my eyes I didn't see the familiar gray sun shining through the windows. I felt warm breath on my face and faced it to find Walter. He must have turned over and now our noses brushed. I stared at him smiling at how innocent he looked when he slept but his eyes slit open, I guess he can tell when someone's watching him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I've only been awake for a few minutes."

"This couch is getting uncomfortable."

"You want to go sleep in your bed?"

He nodded and I followed him into his room he sat on the bed with an awkward face. I smirked I had a plan. Gathering up my courage I glomped him and we fell to the bed with me on top and him smothered beneath me. I made a roar noise nuzzling our faces together. Instead of being angry like I anticipated he laughed, an actual big laugh that made him shake.

"You need to laugh more often it's cute."

He blushed, "um, how are we going to sleep?"

I turned out the desk light and pulled him down and maneuvered him to where his head lay on my chest.

"Are you comfortable?"

He nodded and put an arm around my waist his breathing going back to its normal sleeping pattern. I fell asleep soon after and woke up to knocking on the door a few hours later. I got up gently and went to the door yawning. When I opened the door Henry barged in and looked me over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine why?"

"Did Walter hurt you?"

"No, is there a point to any of this?"

Henry leaned over and sniffed me before pulling away and eyeing me suspiciously.

"You smell like iron I've been close enough to Walter know what he reeks of."

"He doesn't smell bad."

Henry went wide eyed and put his hands to his head, "oh my God! You didn't please, please tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't do what?"

"Fuck him!"

"NO!"

The door at the end of the hallway creaked open; Henry pulled me into the laundry room.

"Don't you dare start becoming his friend he is a monster, Little Walter isn't but he is."

"Henry." I begged.

"No, you weren't there you weren't there when he killed Cynthia, or Richard, or when Jasper burned to death! You didn't see him create a disfigured monster, you weren't chased by him through fucked up worlds!"

I had never seen this side of Henry before, his repressed rage seemed to burst out. Taking a few deep breaths he seemed to calm down.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, ok?"

"Walter couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to."

"When are you going to hate him, it irritates me how you can treat him so normal."

I sighed, "You're right I didn't die like you guys it wasn't violent for me it was more ritualistic I have the scar to prove the pain I went through. But I can't hate him I don't like to hate people, Henry."

"If you had to hate anyone hate him." Henry growled.

He opened the door and walked to the fridge grabbing the pizza box he turned back to me.

"Come on me and Jas are watching TV want to join?"

"Sure."

I spent the morning with Jas and Henry but went back to room 302 to check on Walter's coat. When I opened the door Walter, who was sitting on the couch, jumped. I couldn't help but laugh at how he reacted.

"I thought you were someone else." He tried to cover up the jump.

"Why not just try to get them comfortable around you?"

"They hate me like everyone else did, except mother."

"Well, if you apologized-"

"I did nothing wrong." He snapped.

I put my hands up, "ok, ok."

After putting his coat in the dryer I sat by him on the couch.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm going into town."

"You won't be doing anything dangerous right? Because I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"No, I'm just going to be studying with Vincent in the archive." I bit my lip I was lying to him after studying I was going to have a hide and seek contest with pyramid head.

He shivered, "I never liked Vincent."

"I love Vincent he's hilarious."

"You're with him I thought you and Henry-"

"What? No, I'm not with anyone Vincent is a little too creepy and his teeth are disturbing. And Henry likes Eileen."

"So you don't mean in love?"

"Nope, but me and Cynthia are totally in love."

Walter looked horrified and went to say something but I laughed.

"Calm down I'm just joking."

"You're terrible." He shook his head.

I put my arms around him, "But, Waaaaaalllllltttteeeerrr."

"Are you whining at me?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "you should hurry to town."

"Bye, your coats in the dryer take it out when the timer goes off."

He nodded.

When I got to the archives Vincent was already there waiting for me, "Hiya Delilah."

"Hey Vincent what are we doing today?"

"Well, since your part of the 21 sacraments if thought we could cover that."

"Thank you for reminding me." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "Oh, at least you've made that psycho happy."

I paused for a few seconds and went over that in my mind. The state of being of the other sacraments didn't matter after death except for mine.

"You know about the 21 sacraments right?"

"Of course I'm the priest I have to know all the rituals."

"And I'm the innocent one right?"

"Yes."

"But what would happen if I wasn't innocent anymore?"

Vincent sat on the chair for a moment before walking to a bookshelf and mumbled while scanning the books. He pulled one off the shelf and flipped through the pages before smirking.

"Well, I'm surprised Walter lets you walk around freely. If you lost your virgin form his world will come crashing down. It seems you are the only thing keeping it from descending into total chaos."

"So, I could ruin everything for him."

Vincent eyed me and jokingly he stroked my leg, "you want to ruin everything for him? I can help."

"Oh, Vincent this is all happening so fast!" I mocked, "Take me!"

I threw myself at him and him being a skinny stick we toppled over and on to the floor.

"Well, this is awkward." He pushed me off and held me to the floor by my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

He shrugged and got closer, "it has to be so frustrating doesn't it? You thought maintaining your virginity would keep you in a pure state when it really doomed you."

I didn't answer but looked away making him laugh.

"Do you miss them; parents, friends, your boyfriend. You were so close to losing it weren't you? You were even thinking about letting him take you."

I bit my tongue, he was a weirdo but he could read people like a book. Again he laughed and I looked up at him I seen my reflection in his glasses. My eyes looked dead and my expression held nothing but sorrow slowly his grin turned to a frown.

"God would like you, I'm sure if you agreed to worship her she could let you return to your body. Unlike the others you're just a soul not a ghost."

I smiled, "Thank you now could you let me go?"

"Certainly now let's start study time."

It was a few hours after study time and I was hiding in one of the padded rooms of the hospital out of breath. The nurse beside me was crying if she didn't shut up soon I may have to kill her, Pyramid head was going to hear. I heard scraping of the unmistakable knife coming down the stairs. The nurse beside me panicked and ran out. Next thing I knew the door was thrown open and there stood pyramid head, tall, built, and menacing. Taking a chance I ran under his legs and up the stairs coming on the first floor I ran out the front door only to have something jump down in front of me from the roof. I screamed and fell back pyramid head reached down and lifted me up by my ankle.

"Dammit you win again!" I screamed.

His shoulders shook as if he was laughing and started walking towards the apartment building. Since it was dark I guess he didn't want me running around. Especially since the rival to the Order (The Cult) were starting to roam around. When he walked in Eileen who was sitting with little Walter freaked out. She grabbed him and ran up the stairs screaming for Walter. Henry came bursting through the door with a hatchet followed by Walter with a stick.

"Hi guys!" I waved.

Henry dropped the hatchet and started laughing, "I thought you were gonna be eaten, you bitch!"

"No! We do this every weekend! It's hide and seek."

Walter on the other hand didn't look happy for once he looked pissed.

"Put her down." He told Pyramid Head firmly.

PH hesitated but sat me down gently and patted my head before walking out. Being the innocent one has its perks with judgment figures.

"Go upstairs."

"I was going to-"

"Now!"

My eyes widened and Henry turned and walked back up the stairs so fast I didn't even realize he had left. Walter was glaring at me now. I got up and made for the stairs followed quickly by Walter who had a hand on my shoulder.

"You told me you wouldn't be doing anything dangerous."

"I didn't, me and PH have had this going since I first got here."

'Well, it stops now."

"What? No!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

His hand tightened, "because if anything happened to you it would hurt mother."

I sighed, "Can I at least still study with Vincent."

"I don't trust him."

"He's a priest!"

By this time we had made it to 302 and he steered me in. When I walked in I was welcomed by the smell of bleach and soap.

"What were you doing in here it smells weird?"

He blushed now and mumbled something intelligible before turning around and walking down the hall.

"What?"

"I was trying to clean the bathroom so I could . . . shower."

I peeked in the room and seen that it wasn't clean at all bloodstains still covered the tub and all the debris was still on the floor.

"I think you made it worse." I laughed.

His blush deepened, "I don't know how to clean."

"I can do it for you since I lied to you and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I don't normally yell."

My head shot towards him I couldn't believe he had just said sorry to me. Now I was going to do a damn good job on the bathroom. Taking off my jacket I got to work picking up the big chunks of concrete and throwing it in the hall to throw it out the window into the dumpster. I looked at the Halo of the Sun symbol on the wall and smiled, I loved that symbol it as beautiful. But it needed to go. I went to the utilities room and grabbed a can of spray paint and some bathroom cleaner. It was a good thing Henry was a clean freak and kept a lot of different brands. After I covered up the symbol I started scrubbing the bathtub and turned on the shower head until all the blood that had built up in it was gone and instead a stream of warm clean water came out.

"Ok, I think it's done."

I stepped into is room and the smell of decay and rotting hung in the air. He had the ceiling light on and I could see that he hadn't really made this a room all the blood and body parts were still stuck in the fridge.

"What the hell?"

He was sitting at the table with the black bowl and white oil, "what?"

"I'm cleaning your room."

"It does need cleaned doesn't it?"

"No, it needs to be disinfected and cleaned out and just a lot."

He smiled and picked up everything he had used to first open the world with his body into a trash can.

"Is the bathroom ready?"

"Yep, don't forget to wash behind your ears."

I heard the shower start and I picked up the room throwing anything that was rotten out the window to the dumpster. I scrubbed of the table and counter, the air was starting to get light and smell better. After a while the shelves were cleaned off but I didn't know if Walter still wanted the stuff in the fridge.

"Walter do you want the stuff in the fridge?" I yelled over the sound of water.

His head and torso popped up from behind the shower curtain, "no, get rid of it all."

My eyes grew a little as I stared at him, damn, he looked good. Water dripped off the ends of his hair and with all the grime gone from his face he looked amazing.

"Um, do you need anything else?" he was blushing again.

I smirked; oh this was going to be fun.

"Need any help in there sexy?" I winked.

"Get outta here!" a shampoo bottle flew out of shower missing my head by inches.

I laughed and walked back into his room flopping on the bed I decided to rest. I dozed off and woke up to someone poking my back. I turned my head seen him standing over me with a towel around his waist.

"Can you help me find some clothes?"

I nodded and walked into a random old apartment, "Ya, Henry said he seen some old clothes in here."

I grabbed a box and dug through it finding a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You'll look quite fetching in these."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: there will be some jumping around such as memories and what not but don't worry! It will NOT be confusing I promise!

I OWN NOTHING *cries into PH's apron*

Ch. 2 Visiting the grave

(2 weeks after Walter's suicide)

"Hey mom, I'm going to Silent Hill for a little bit." I grabbed my keys and popped my head into my parent's room.

"Why?" she asked a little concerned thinking I'm going to visit another serial killer.

"Book store and want to get some pictures of Toluca Lake for school."

She nodded slowly, "ok, be careful."

I was only lying a little I was doing everything I said but that was not the reason I was going. I needed to visit him, needed to see his grave. It was unmarked and in The Order's private cemetery I know but I would find it. So help me if I had to sneak in I would find it. I wasn't nervous until I seen the sign "leaving Pleasant River _Come back soon!_" now silent hill was only a few miles away. I stopped at a flower shop near the bookstore and got a few white roses tinged with red. The owner was going to throw these out but I took them instead.

"You sure you want these? They're ruined if you ask me."

"No, they're perfect, thank you."

I pulled up to the wish house and got out looking around as the little kids played inside the fence. By the time I got out of the car their noses were pressed against it. A young man came out pushing up his glasses.

"Bye Father Vincent." They mumbled gloomily.

He ruffled his hair and walked towards me, "may I help you?"

"Listen I know that the cemetery is private but _**I need**_ to visit a grave, please_ Father_, if you don't let me willingly I'm scared I may force my way through."

He grinned at the title so politely given and nodded, "why of course dear girl no need for force."

Vincent motioned to the gate allowing me entry and I accepted the kids swarmed from a distance and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled a bag of Skittles out of my pocket and opened them.

"Would you guys like some?"

Gasps of excitement ensued as they all circled me holding out their hands. I poured a little into each as Vincent held a look of disbelief on his face. A few of the mentors had stepped out and were eyeing me from the porch some of them wearing a smile others a look of wonder.

I waved, "I'm sorry if they weren't allowed to have any."

"Oh, no harm done, children thank the nice girl."

"Thank you!"

"You are very welcome now excuse me I need to get to the cemetery."

A path was cleared.

I found it a fresh grave I knew it was his. I fell to the dirt and shook my head.

"Why?"

(Walter's p.o.v yes there shall be view changes!)

It was time to get my body but as I walked towards the grave I heard a voice.

"You are such a dumbass!" she hissed clutching the roses.

Delilah? Why would she come I had ruined her trust. Yet she was still so sweet, giving the orphans that small piece of joy that I knew they would cherish, I expected nothing less from her.

"Why would you attempt it? And you even killed those two kids! I know you felt like you had to get to your mother but we were so close."

I flinched, she was my friend and after so long together I thought about stopping the- a pounding in my head told me that Valtiel was not pleased with that thought. I watched as she put her hood down and her hair was caught up by the wind moving it from her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and reflecting the sunlight. No, no one would cry over me. No one would make the trip to visit my grave yet she had. She cared more about me than I had realized.

"I doubt you even cared I was probably just a cover up but i want to act like a normal heart broken teen and tell you that** I** **cared that I loved you as much as a friend could**," and in a whisper, "as much as I had loved anyone. See what you do to me? You make me act like a normal emotional teenager, I hate it."

My hand reached out to her I had walked closer to her when I saw what I was doing I jerked my hand back and fell into the shadows. She laid the roses down and got up.

"If the 21 sacraments really work then maybe we'll see each other again." She laughed kissing her hand and placing it on my grave.

"One day we will."

Her head jerked to where I stood but when she saw nothing she shrugged and walked away.

~ (Memory over!)

"Put your hair back." I growled flicking a hair tie at Walter.

He said he wanted to help me make pudding but so far he had refused to put his hair up, roll up his sleeves, or wash his hands.

"Fine." He pulled his hair back and started rolling his sleeves up to the elbow.

I got all the ingredients out and instructed him on what to do.

"Ok now put the chocolate in, no it's not done yet, No! Bad! Don't eat the chocolate!"

He stuck the spoon in his mouth before I was able to stop him. Melted chocolate was smeared across lips as he handed me the spoon with a look of childish guilt on his face.

"You are so cute." I laughed.

"I'm cute?"

"Yes, you always have that childish look of 'I did it' on your face especially with chocolate smeared across it."

His hand went to his cheek and rubbed as if trying to get it off. An evil thought came to my mind as I remembered his fear of intimate situations. I leaned forward and he backed up into a corner by the sink and stove. He was trapped. Getting closer I licked his lips taking away the chocolate pulling back I noticed his face was red.

"Next time don't eat the chocolate."

Walter nodded wiping his mouth off and went back to stirring the pudding. The entire time making the pudding I couldn't help but poke at his fear. Eventually he got tired of it turned around so quickly I backed into the fridge. Taking me by surprise again he slammed his hands down by my head, caging me in. His face inched closer and I tried to scoot down but he put his leg between mine.

"Do you enjoy playing my fears?"

My heart had jumped to my throat this was one of the only times I have ever been afraid of him and that's when I realized something. Walter was always confident and confronting when he knows that he is intimidating. I **WILL NOT** give him that satisfaction.

I put my lips by his ear and whispered, "Yes, I do."

He seemed to falter for a second before grabbing a handful of my hair and yanked my head away from his ear glaring at me. I simply smirked trailing my hands down his chest.

"What's wrong Walter you scared?" I hooked my pointer finger on to the front of his jeans and raised an eyebrow.

Normally this is not how I would act but this was just too funny not to do. Walter took a sharp intake of breath but still stood his ground. Ok, now I was getting nervous he should have backed away.

"You will not win this Innocent one." He hissed.

A new anger swelled inside and I grabbed the top of his jeans pulling his hips to mine and grinding this time he groaned as his hold on my hair tightened.

"That is **not **my name."

Walter lowered his head resting it against the fridge his lips were dangerously close to my neck and I couldn't help but squirm which seemed to make it worst.

"Delilah." He begged.

I was flustered realizing what I had done I took my hand off his jeans only to be drove deeper into the fridge by him pushing against my violently, so violently that I came up off the ground a little. One of his hands now gripped the top of the fridge the other held to the counter. He did it again this time I had to wrap my arms around him and grip the back of his shoulders. Hot breath was hitting my neck in panting rhythm and I realized I made a mistake. Another push more violent than before if it was possible now he was between my legs.

"W-Walter." My voice came out squeaky.

He didn't acknowledge me and continued on with his new found appetite this was the strangest and one of the worst situations I had ever been in. I was scared to push him away and turned my head toward the stove. Neither of us had took the pot off the burner and even the it was on low it was most likely almost burnt.

"The pudding!" I yelled moving away from him and took the pot off, "That was close!"

I turned around laughing and found Walter bracing himself against the counter looking confused.

"Are you ok?"

"What-what just happened?"

"Um, it looks as though things got a little out of hand."

His face was red, "oh."

"My bad I was the one who started it."

"Why would you play my fears?"

"Personally I think it's funny."

"No it's not." He grumbled.

I walked up and hugged him he was warmer than usual.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He smiled.

There was a large bang and the door was kicked open followed by Henry. Me and Walter jumped away from each other but Henry didn't seem to notice instead he walked to the stove picked up the pot of pudding, grabbed a spoon, and walked to the door.

"Thanks guys." He said through a mouthful and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Getting out of the comfort zone

Author's note: Some violence and drinking I own nothing if I did Walter would be in chibi mode all the time ^_^

Henry was sitting on the couch staring at Walter. I had refused to let Walter go back to his room when Henry and Eileen came over with Lil' Walter. Walter was clearly out of his comfort zone and when Henry noticed how much it bothered him he liked it.

"I think I'm going to go get Jasper and Joseph." Henry smirked.

Walter bit his lip and tried to stand only for me to push him back down. When Henry got back Jasper didn't seem to mind but joseph was a little skittish and whispered to Henry.

"What is he doing here?"

"Delilah told me that he's scared to be out of his comfort zone, just watch it's hilarious."

"So, you're doing this to hurt him?"

Henry nodded, "it's the only way we can."

Joseph laughed loudly causing Walter to jump which made it worse and soon both henry and him were laughing uncontrollably. This caught Cynthia's attention and she walked in but stopped once she seen Walter.

"What's going on?'

"They're entertaining themselves." I pointed to the two men rolling my eyes.

"Well, keep it down."

"No, Cynthia wait," Henry took a deep breath, "why don't you and Richard come over here."

"I'm not so sure-"

Joseph pulled a bottle of vodka out of his backpack, "I found this in one of the shops I thought we could all get together."

Cynthia put her hands on her hips, "we'll be over after you go get more bottles."

"Fine, Henry where's the bar, you know the Building place better than I do."

Henry pulled the maps that he still carried with him out of his pocket and ran his finger over the Building world one trying to remember.

"I think-"

"It is a floor above the pet store." Walter said quietly. (I actually do not remembered where the bar is if someone knows please message me so I can fix it o.o')

"Hmm?" Joseph smirked.

Walter flushed and repeated it at a normal speaking level.

They snickered and walked out heading for the bar after they left Walter got up and nearly sprinted for the door of his room.

"Walter I will drag you back out here!"

He stopped short and walked back sitting down on the couch with a scowl. Eileen giggled and Lil' Walter walked over and sat down by him.

"Don't be scared Walter." He smiled.

Walter smiled back and patted his head. Eileen gave an audible "aw!" and so did I (If you think about it that is adorable!). The others returned with a couple bottles of various alcohols. Richard and Cynthia came over including an unwelcomed Jimmy or 'The red devil'. Joseph got nervous at the sight of him (if you remember it was him coming through the wall in the beginning of game, he killed Joseph). I did not like Jimmy in fact he was one of the only people I actually had any negative feelings for Walter told me during his college days that Jimmy was one of the leaders that forced Valtiel into his mind when he was little. I hadn't believed him at first but I do now but that was not the only reason for my dislike. Jimmy was narcissistic calling himself close to The Order's version of an angel or god.

"Hello, Walter."

Walter didn't answer he turned his head away and asked Eileen if she would take Lil' Walter to the back room and put him to bed. She said yes but Lil' Walter shook his head and asked if he could go play on the equipment in the orphanage, she said yes. Unlike the others Jimmy still floated and looked rather unsettling. No one paid much attention to him but when he came to me I had no interest in a conversation.

"Drinking game!" Cynthia yelled.

"What should we play?" Richard asked.

Joseph thought for a moment, "How about 'I've never'"

Everyone agreed and sat down around the coffee table holding either beers or shot glasses Walter and I sat across from each other. Henry and Jasper sat on either side of him while I was left with Desalvo and unfortunately Jimmy.

"How exactly does this game work?" Walter was looking at the beer bottle with curiosity.

"Every time someone says something they didn't do and you've done it you take a drink." Cynthia explained, "why don't you go first."

Walter nodded, "I've never had a pet?"

Everyone took a drink Jasper and I had to refill or shot glasses.

Henry: "I have never been out of the country." I was the only one who didn't drink.

Cynthia, who was feeling flirty and teasing: "I have never been locked in a room." Walter and Henry were the only one who took a drink.

Richard: "I've never hired a hooker." Desalvo took a drink.

Joseph, "I've never physically hurt someone."

"Do creatures count?" Henry questioned.

"No."

Everyone took a drink except Henry, Jasper, and me.

Eileen: "I have never watched porn."

Walter was biting his lip and quickly took a sip Henry couldn't help it and jumped up screaming "OH!"

"Yes! I knew it!" He laughed pointing.

Walter blushed and looked down, "It popped up on my laptop screen one day."

"Popped up my ass." Richard sneered.

"Can we just continue, please?"

Jimmy with a smirk: "I have never felt remorse."

Everyone took a drink including Walter that seemed to make everyone happy.

Finally it was my turn: "Um, I have never had sex."

Cynthia gasped, "you poor thing!"

Walter was the only other one that didn't drink and that was also dotted on.

"Really? You're a virgin." Joseph asked with a chuckle.

"That explains EVERYTHING!" Henry pointed out.

"How?"

"Well, I'm sure if you had just gotten laid you would have been fine. I knew you were suppressing a few things."

I laughed, "I knew I should have raped him when I had the chance."

"You were going to rape me?" Walter thought I was being serious.

"Well, no but I was thinking about it I may still do it you better watch you're back."

"You wouldn't."

"I don't know you are very attractive."

He looked down and refused to say anything else making everyone laugh. The game continued with many laughs and drinks I admitted defeat and sat on the couch I did not want to test my limits. Walter seemed impervious to the alcohol the only signs were his reddening cheeks and he acted much more social. With Henry and Jasper being light weights they were close to oblivion. Cynthia had taken her pants off and hair down now resting against Richard and giggling. Eileen was sitting in Henry's lap nuzzling him, Jasper's stutter was softened and he was talking freely with Walter about The Order. Desalvo had left leaving Jimmy alone.

I watched this all with a smile until I felt a weight by my side and turned to see Jimmy. He gave me a devil grin and scooted closer.

"So, you're the innocent one, I could tell when I saw you, you're so perfect."

"Um, thank you."

"I would like to study you further and you do not seem to be dressed properly. The book always represented you in nothing but a white, silk sheet." He hooked his finger in my spaghetti strap and bra strap pulling them down.

I smacked his hand away, "well, I don't think I would like to be studied."

Jimmy chuckled, "but I'm the leader of the Valtiel sect."

"No you're not, you are nothing more than another sacrament."

He scowled at me and turned away, "at least I got to live my life before I died."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're just mad because it's true, what did you accomplish with your life before you died?"

My patients was wearing thin with this guy if he didn't stop I was going to explode.

"Apparently nothing by your silence I on the other hand have done many great things.

"Like what? The only thing you have done with your miserable existence is ruin everyone else's lives with your psychotic and devilish theories on what should be a peaceful catholic and Hebrew based religion you stupid, selfish, heartless douche!"

My cheeks red and heart racing I wasn't paying attention to anything until I stopped and realized I had yelled Richard clapped at my outburst as Jimmy glared up at me from where I was standing.

"How dare you insult The Order."

"The Order ruins lives, it's ruined yours too. Now that you aren't in control of the torture how does it feel, hmm?"

"We do what is necessary for God."

I rolled my eyes, "that's always the answer people like you who abuse children and like power say when they've been driven into a corner."

Jimmy had no other excuse to make the only thing he could resort to now was violence. He stood and pulled back his arm planning on punching me by the looks of it. He went in for a swing but was stopped by someone yanking him back by the collar.

"I don't think so Jimmy." Walter lifted the ghost off the ground.

"Walter, put me down."

"No, you're getting what you deserve."

Walter walked to the window and it went up by itself he tossed Jimmy out then stuck his own head out and whistled as if calling a dog. The sound of growling and trampling could be heard as Jimmy screamed followed by tearing and chewing along with some howls.

"I never liked him." Walter stared out the window the reflection of Jimmy's torture could be seen in them.

"Good job, I prefer to skin them but whatever." Richard nodded his approval.

"Thank you Walter." I smiled at him.

Henry sighed, "fine I guess you don't have to hate him."

_Hurray! That jerk got what he deserved! Who shall be next to be put in their place? Someone please leave me a review or something with some ideas. I would appreciate it!_

_Good luck surviving,_

_Even if you lose your mind_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Memory lane

Authors note: This Chapter is dedicated to the person who is following this story and whoever made it their favorite! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!

"How did your mother feel about you hanging out with a college student?" Eileen asked setting her wine glass down.

"She loved Walter actually."

Walter tilted his head, "really?"

"Ya."

"So she met Walter?"

I nodded telling her about the day my mother met him.

I was sitting on the campus grass with Walter his over coat acting as a blanket for us. I was quizzing him for his upcoming medical summer midterm. He was lying with his arms behind his head looking up at the sky past the tree limbs. Answering every question I asked before I even finished it.

"I think you're ready." I smiled admiring him.

"The body is very simple to memorize."

I shook my head, "I find the mind and emotions easier to read."

"I don't understand people they are so cruel."

"You find me cruel?"

He sat up immediately placing a hand on my bare knee, "no you are one of the few pure souls I relish in."

"Walter I don't think my soul is innocent."

He shook his head almost angrily at me, "you are innocent in every way."

"So are you."

He simply shook his head again and lay back down while I pulled an Order book out and read it. I mused over the things one had to go through to bring forth something that should be so comforting and protective. I was so intent on the text that I didn't notice Walter pull me down until he yanked the book from me.

"This book should not be brought out and read on such a happy day."

I whined, "Walter, it was getting good."

"And what part was that?" he turned on his side to read.

A warm breeze passed the tree limbs distorting the shadows that fell over us. In the momentary darkness his face looked grave even menacing as his eyes scanned the text I had been reading. The Assumption was the only part of the ritual I understood, how you must sacrifice something to obtain happiness. But to give your life and believe that you will be able to come back and continue the slaughter was a little hard to digest. I was watching his movements and his face as his fingers passed over the page. His demeanor changed as his eyes told of a memory passing through his thoughts. I yearned to know what exactly it was it was painful; I could tell by the way his lip quivered.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes never left the page, "This was the only part I would falter at."

His mumble was almost inaudible but since I was so close I could hear the remembered pain. The words were confusing to me.

"Walter?"

"That was when-"he shivered and turned away from the book and me.

I moved the book and rubbed his back, muscles tensed up at my fingers.

"Tell me, you'll feel better." I whispered.

His arms wrapped tighter around his abdomen his frame shook as if he were sobbing and he didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Valtiel."

"The angel?"

"They put him in my head to make sure I wouldn't stop."

My hand stopped it's soothing he wouldn't be talking about the sacraments would he? "Stop what, babe?"

Walter chocked on the words he wanted to say when he brought a hand to his head in pain I knew I should stop asking questions. He turned back to me petting my hair, we must have looked like a normal couple laying on the ground and facing each other.

I heard a familiar laugh and sat up seeing my mother coming around the corner of the medical building.

"Oh God no."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is coming." Damn, I had forgotten she promised surprised visits.

A childish wonder spread across his face and he stood starting to walk forward apparently to meet her. I jumped up and yanked him back down.

"Do you not want me to meet her?"

"Walter, you are twenty four."

"So?"

"I'm sixteen."

"So?"

"This doesn't look that good."

I didn't realize my arms were still tightly linked around one of his until I heard my mother's voice from above me.

"So, this is the friend your sister has been telling me about, hmm?"

I was flustered but thankfully Walter stood pulling me with him and held out his hand to my mother.

"You're Delilah's mother?"

"Yes, a very** protective **mother." She accepted his with her playful smile.

"I'm so happy to meet you."

I looked down with red cheeks as my sister giggled but my mother seemed very pleased with this. She asked what we were doing at seeing his coat strewn over the ground in a shaded area.

"She was helping me study for my midterm."

"I see, so you're a medical student any special talents with medicine."

"I prefer working with the body actually and nothing special but I am top of my class."

Again a pleased nod and smile followed by a few more questions and giggles. I slowly started to realize that he was winning her over it became clear how ever when she asked if he would like to come with us to get something to eat.

"I would hate to intrude, ma'am."

"Oh, honey you're not intruding I insist it'll give me a chance to know you better. I think I should since my daughter seems to want to spend every day with you."

At that I returned to my emo corner.

My mother settled for a Mexican restaurant after she questioned my sister on what she had been up to Walter's interrogation continued.

"So, Walter where are you from?"

"Silent Hill."

"That's a cute little town I know a lot of people there, who are your parents I may know them."

He gave a sad smile, "I wish you did but I was raised by the Silent Hill Smile Society."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright."

With every question and every answer the impression became better and better. Later on that night at the hotel she confronted me and my sister about him.

"You told me he was a freaky weirdo."

"Well, I thought he was!"

"No, he's not sis I keep trying to tell you."

My mother smiled, "so you like him?"

"He's a really good friend."

"Well, if you ever do decide to date him I may be fine with it. You are very mature for your age and he is absolutely adorable! Top of his class, too oh and so polite!"

Any other time I would assume she was joking only her voice was serious. This mad me very, very happy.

"Aw!" Eileen clapped at the story.

"Your mother wanted you to date me?"

"Yes actually she did, until you were caught then she couldn't look at me for a while."

"She thought you had something to do with it?"

I nodded, "they thought I knew what you were doing."

Richard brought the bottle away from his lips with a confused look, "you didn't know?"

"I kept it from her."

Everyone looked at Walter with the same questioning face including me.

"You were just going to kill her anyways, why not let her know?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." He confessed, "I couldn't stand the thought of you seeing me in that light but when I finally realized that you would eventually I wanted to try and convince you I wasn't the monster they were going to portray me as."

When he said that I remembered the last time I saw him before he was arrested, "that's why you broke into my room."

"I did not break in."

Jasper hiccupped a laugh out, "that isn't right."

"Sneaking into her room? I must hear about this!" Cynthia demanded.

I sighed and told them about how he snuck into my room in the middle of the night and told me to remember not to hate him.

You know that deep almost dead sleep you can fall into sometimes? The one that is so good and restful someone always has to wake you up from? That is the sleep I was in when I heard the window latch being opened. Since this was a spare room in a college house I thought it must be one of the house mates coming in to get something from the make shift storage room and decided to open the window to let in more light. So I fell right back into the sleep only for the noise to become more persistent in getting the latch open. Groaning I turned over and opened my eyes to find Walter coming through the window.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled the covers under my arms to hide my lack of shirt and pants, don't blame me it can get damn hot up there even with the air conditioner.

"I need to talk to you."

His voice sounded strained with forced calmness. He paced the room a couple of times before sitting down by me. I noticed that he was disheveled looking a few scratches were on his face as well as a rip in his coat.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I will not be here by then you have to listen to me."

"What's wrong? You're hurt let me go get some bandages."

I went to rise but his hands held my shoulders the hotness from them almost burning my cold flesh.

"Why are you so cold?" He wrapped the blanket I had kicked off around me and pulled me to his lap.

Even though I was hot with the blanket and his combined body heat I enjoyed him holding me. The sleep was starting to take over again making me close my eyes. Walter shook me gently to make sure I wasn't asleep.

"No, I need to tell you something it is very important."

"What is it I'm very tired and if you're caught in here we are both dead."

"Everyone in the house is sleeping you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, what is it?"

He turned his face from me hiding behind dishwater blonde hair.

"Whatever they say about me please believe I did it for my mother."

I sighed, "Is this about the Ashfield apartments again?"

"Assumption is next."

Everything in my body stopped working at that comment.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand someday, just don't hate me when you find out."

I turned to face him maneuvering myself out of the blanket, "tell me now."

My heart was beating erratically from the thoughts that were going through my head at the moment. Walter had always dropped hints that one day he would have to perform the ritual I always thought that he was slightly mental or was only joking but now I wasn't so sure. He also told me about his mother being held captive in room 302 and that after he was done she would wake up and finally let him in.

"No, you'll find out when you need to."

"You didn't try it did you?"

He fell silent, "I did it for my mother."

"Walter, your mother is not an apartment whatever they told you in The Order it's ridiculous don't believe it."

"Delilah you don't know what you're saying."

"You know that it isn't true you are so much smarter than them you just want something to believe in!" I whispered harshly.

He tightened his jaw up at that a clear sign that he was getting annoyed by me but I took no notice I wanted him to see that he didn't have to do this.

"Just except the fact that she had to leave you, I'm sure she loved you but you could try and find her the apartment must have records of who lived there."

"Delilah." He warned.

"I'll help you just stop acting like a religious fanatic for two seconds and look at the facts."

My wrists were grabbed and I was forced to the bed with him hovering above me and straddling my waist. The sheet I was using to cover myself was still tucked in at the bottom of the bed and with such a forceful push to the top they ripped from me. I took a few shuttering breaths causing my chest to rise and fall drastically. The grip on my wrists tightened at the sight of my exposed bra and torso I bet my lip looking up at him with shock but not fear. His eyes wondered over my body before returning to my face.

"Stop speaking blasphemy."

"Walter, just listen to me please you don't have to go through with it."

He leaned down close to my face to where our chests were barely touching, "I can't stop now even if I wanted to and you know that."

"You already started haven't you?"

"The Assumption is number eleven."

I struggled immediately twisting under him and trying to pull my arms away from my sides where he was holding them but he continued to hold me down. I was speaking loudly rambling off demands and excuses for him to get off me.

His knees held my palms down and he placed one hand over my mouth while the other held my throat gently.

"Hush, you will understand and see one day that it was all for a purpose. I promise you will be part of paradise." (ha can anyone say Claudia? Geez every other word out of her mouth was paradise and god XD)

He moved the hand from my neck down to over my heart nearly groping me in the process. My heart raced faster at the touch slowly the hand from my mouth stroked my cheek.

"What? You plan on killing me?"

"No, I would never hurt you."

"Walter, you're holding me down right now."

"This is for your own good."

Tears rose to my eyes but I forced them back, "ten people, and now you plan on committing suicide."

"I needed ten hearts and you will see me again."

"I'm not sure I would want to." The sentence stung my tongue and heart.

His face disappeared into the pillow and my hair, "don't say that."

"All those days you were so happy, those were days after you killed someone weren't they?"

"Yes."

Without warning a few tears slipped from my eyes coming to rest in my hair. Walter looked at my face and wiped them off.

"Please stop."

"Can you let me up?"

He moved off but stayed on the bed his face a mask of sadness. After I was up I hugged him breathing in his familiar and calming scent thinking it was the last time I would.

"I wish it were different, if it was we would stay like this." Walter whispered squeezing my frame.

Police sirens echoed from a distance and he pulled away, "I have to go now, good bye Delilah I **will** see you again."

"Good bye, Walter."

"Sweet dreams."

Gathering courage I kissed his cheek he smiled placing a hand on my neck and with a quick hard squeeze of the pressure points I slipped back into sleep.

"So you really did kill yourself?" Joseph finally got his answer.

"Yes, with that disgusting soup spoon."

"They should have let me interview you. Do you realize how angry I was when the guards came back to me in the visiting room and told me that you were dead?"

"If I had known I would have held it off." Walter chuckled.

"I wish you had then maybe he wouldn't have come after me." I stuck my tongue out at Joseph.

He laughed, "Hey, a good reporter always gets his story."

Henry was stunned by this, "why didn't I find that article when I was searching around."

"I guess I didn't leave it out i may have it in my back pack, hold on."

Joseph rummaged in his backpack where he kept all of his journalism equipment and the few articles he found still in good shape. He pulled it out and handed it to Henry who read over it silently it took him awhile to completely comprehend it do to his blood alcohol level.

"I never read the article." I confessed taking it from henry.

"I brought you a copy." Joseph pouted.

"I know but I was scared to read it, it hurt too much at the time."

A read the article for the first time it was normal with no mention of me.

"You didn't put me in here." I smiled thankful that he kept his promise.

"You didn't have that much of a story anyway."

Snoring broke the conversation as Jasper's head slid off the coffee table and he sunk to the floor. Cynthia nudged him with her foot but he didn't move only snored more. Henry got up using Eileen's shoulder as a crutch and announced that he was leaving with Eileen to her apartment and that he would be back for Jasper tomorrow. Richard and Cynthia also decided to get going and stumbled across the hall to his room.

"Well, I should go too bye Walter, bye Delilah." Joseph offered his hand to Walter who gladly accepted it I was given a hug and then left alone with Walter and a passed out Jasper.

"I should take him to the bedroom." Walter smacked Jasper awake and helped him to Henry's old bedroom.

I slid to lay on the couch but was disturbed when Walter picked me up and proceeded to carry me to his room.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled like a five year old woken from a nap.

"I would rather not sleep alone tonight."

I yawned and nodded, "Mkay."

He laid me down on the small bed and sat down stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

_A bit sweeter than I anticipated trust me in the next chapters' things are going to get violent! *Maniacal laughter*_

_To all those fighting for something more,_

_Even if you lose your mind_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_Authors note: This chapter will focus a little bit more on the other relationships surrounding the Walter/oc one. Mostly Henry and Eileen for 20x21 ^_^ so much fluff I almost chocked to death on its cuteness._

Joseph walked through the gate of the wish house the smell of ashes still hung in the air. Little Walter was sifting through the rubble picking up a burnt book here, demolished toy there when he looked up to see Joseph he waved. The man walked over to the child bending his knees to come to eye level with the boy.

"Hello, Walter."

"Hi, Joseph."

"What are you doing?"

He turned around grinning, "I'm trying to find a pretty necklace to give to Mom."

"Your mother?" Joseph didn't get the child's idea of giving a necklace to an apartment.

"Ya, Eileen would like it."

"Eileen's your mommy?"

"Yes, sir could you help me?"

"Of course." The thought of a normal attachment to an actual human being was a sheer sign of recovery.

Joseph kicked over boards and wood when he seen something shiny clutched in the fallen dolls hand. Walking over he pried the hand open and pulled out a pearl colored circular locket on a long silver chain (basically Heather's locket I think these little similar things are called Easter eggs?). He showed it to Little Walter who nodded eagerly and proclaimed he must go give it to Eileen. Remembering that Eileen would probably be hung over he decided to try and entertain the child for a little bit.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up first?" He suggested.

Little Walter looked at his ash covered clothes, "Ya."

"Let's go to my house we can get you a bath and wash your clothes."

Joseph helped him through the shoot that Henry and Eileen had gone through leading to the spiral staircase. Knowing it would be a long walk Joseph picked the little boy up and carried him trying to ignore the deranged scenes playing in the cages. Little Walter buried his face in Joseph's shoulder not wanting to see it.

"I don't like it here."

"I don't either."

Soon it was the end of the spiral staircase he opened his door and sat Lil' Walter down. His apartment was now a similar duplicate to the 'mother' one. Joseph turned on the water for him letting the tub fill up fairly high and added some bubbles he found in the cabinet for his amusement. Lil' Walter sat in the tub splashing around as Joseph took a washcloth and scrubbed the soot off of the freckled cheeks.

"Watch this!" Taking a handful of bubbles Lil' Walter blew them at Joseph.

He laughed at the boy and continued to wash out the light blonde hair. In the end Joseph was soaking wet as Walter sat on the couch wrapped in a towel waiting for his clothes to get done drying. After he was dressed the small child yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"How about we take a nap before heading over there?" Joseph was also feeling tired.

He nodded following Joseph to the bedroom and curled up under the covers. Joseph sat on the bed smiling at the boy he had always wanted a child. Even though Lil' Walter was Eileen's child now Joseph looked forward to being able to babysit.

_(I thought it was cute I hope it didn't scream pedophile or anything o.O)_

"Ready honey?" Cynthia asked looking at Richard.

The couple was standing on the apartment building looking down over the deranged world. The breeze bringing forth howls along with the sting of rotted meat. They ignored this and clasped hands stepping up on the ledge. Cynthia's high heels lay on the concrete behind them along with Richard's shoes. Richard squeezed the other's hand feeling a pump of adrenaline rush through him as they were about to jump it wouldn't be the first time he jumped off a building. Although when he had done it that time he wasn't in his right mind.

"I'm ready one, two, three!"

They jumped.

The ground met their feet gently and Cynthia giggled running up the fire escape for the third time.

_(I've always wanted to jump off of a building! Who's with me? Oh, no one? Well fine.)_

Henry rolled over feeling his nose brush against someone's hair. Even in his normal life Henry couldn't remember the last time he had woken up to someone by his side. Looking over the feminine figure to the wall he saw a small hole dug in from the other side. So, he was in Eileen's room and this figure must be her. A small childish blush rose to Henry's face as he noticed he was in the same bed although he faintly remembered that nothing happened. Eileen was still in a deep sleep one arm over her head the other slung over her stomach. Henry gently pushed the hair away from her face like he used to when it was stringy and dotted with blood. She stirred but didn't wake and instead turned towards him. He slid back down to the bed staring at her serene face bringing his hand up he traced Eileen's lip with his thumb.

"Good morning Henry." She smiled yawning bringing a hand up to hold Henry's.

"Good morning."

Henry couldn't help but notice how well she had healed. Her face was no longer swollen with black and blue patches. Her lips no longer cracked or broken, eye's bright and wide instead of puffy from crying as her voice was smooth, sweet instead of hoarse from screaming. He also thought she looked more attractive in the baggy striped shirt with the shorts instead of the high heels and skirt.

Eileen laughed nervously, "what?

"Just admiring you, right now would be the perfect picture."

"What, no I look terrible!"

"You look beautiful."

Eileen hugged Henry burying her face in his chest. He smoothed out her hair as she looked back up at him with tears.

"It should have been like this before, we could have been so happy."

She shook clutching to him with everything tears leaking from her hazel eyes.

"Why don't you stay home today instead of going to work, call in sick."

Eileen gave him a confused look, "Work?"

"Richard wouldn't care if he didn't see either of us all day, I'm sure he's busy yelling at the twins downstairs."

Eileen sniffled thinking Henry must have finally lost it the twins were in the real world not in this twisted prison.

"Later on tonight we can go get some dinner at the mall or go to the sport store to get some tennis equipment for you. I bet that college guy with the overcoat is working again." (Doesn't Eileen seem like a tennis player?)

She tilted her head before realizing that he was trying to make her feel better by thinking that it was the real world again.

"Ya, I bet that girl that always comes with him is there too." She laughed creating more tears to slide out but still cheered her up.

"And right now at this very moment Sunderland is down stairs raiding our mailboxes."

Eileen couldn't help it and burst into a fit of giggles as did Henry. The sun seemed to get normal and brighter as the laughter continued.

"You know room 302 seems a little strange why don't you move in with me."

Henry put his nose to her's sunlight flooding both of their faces as he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"I'd love to."

A singular tear slipped again from her eye sliding down to rest on her lip as Henry tilted his head to kiss her. The kiss was sweet with a tinge of sadness from the situation that the relationship bloomed. And the question was: could such a delicate flower prosper in this appalling world? Left to fend for themselves with only a few thorns at its disposal, an eternity spent in the same rotted, dead garden nothing to keep it company but a violent Venus fly trap and some weeds. The answer was, yes.

Chance had lifted these sprouts from the ground, survival let them grow and harness their thorns. Now this golden lily and white hawthorn will intertwine. Their roots will lock onto one another's sharing what they have.

"Henry, please don't leave me here alone today. I know I've always asked too much from you but you were the one who taught me how to keep going in the first place."

He shook his head sadly making Eileen take in a chocked gasp.

"**You** were the one who kept me going if it weren't for you I may have just laid down on my bed and died from one of those hauntings. It was **you** that made me realize how much I didn't do in my life when I had the chance. I only kept going because I knew when we escaped we would build something together that no one could destroy or chain."

Henry's voice broke as he said this his stone face quivered revealing the intense artist like emotion inside.

"We can start building it now." Eileen stroked his cheek.

"Eileen, I love you."

"I love you too, Henry."

A kiss to seal the union as the scars could now heal. Eileen pulled the blanket back up over them cuddling up to Henry as he wrapped his arms around her.

_(I hope that was as fluffy and cute as I promised! Do you know how hard it is to right a sweet scene while watching Deadman Wonderland? Extremely hard!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Breaking under pressure

_Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am happy to say that this is the final chapter! Oh I must warn you this is going to be a very dark chapter._

I've got him! That sneaky bastard has been following me around all day and now I'm going to catch him! He was coming down the hallway as I hid in one of the rooms waiting for him to pass by. Walter's body seemed to float across the floor the creepy vein like things that came out of him drug on the floor leaving behind thin trails of blood. The make shift feather like wings hung off of him unusable and grotesque. He was looking around the other corner it was my chance. I jumped out of the room and tackled him to the ground.

"HA! I got you!"

Big glassy eyes stared up at me without blinking no emotion on his face. He was lying underneath me limply his arms splayed out as I sat on his chest. I tilted my head and poked his face seeing if he would react but still remained motionless. I reached my hands into his pocket wondering what he had hiding in there. What I pulled out surprised me, in fact I was a little upset at what I found.

My phone was cold from being next to his body I opened it and sure enough it was on, full battery too. I got off of him as he continued to lie there a part of me felt sorry at how completely pathetic he looked. As I walked back into 302 Walter smiled at me while shoving cereal into his mouth, I held up the phone to him.

"Did you know that your body had this?"

"No."

"I don't know why he would have it."

"Probably found it near your own body."

He froze after saying this spoon in mid-air like he let a secret slip from his lips. I raised an eyebrow but blew it off and collapsed on the couch listening to Henry and Eileen giggling with each other. Their new found relationship was so cute not like Cynthia's and Richard's this one actually seemed normal. I caught Walter watching them through the hole in the wall a few times, I had to kick him away from it. When I asked him why he was peeping he smiled and said it was so interesting to see a relationship not based completely around sex he must study it. I put it to an end quickly explaining they needed their privacy.

It was movie night again the usual people showed up Lil' Walter came with Joseph it was so cute to see him happy the best part was when he approached Eileen shyly.

"I got this for you." He handed her the necklace wrapped in a pink ribbon with a blush on his freckled cheeks.

"Aw, thank you so much sweet heart!"

"You're welcome, mommy."

At the word mommy she squealed and hugged him tears running down her cheeks from the pure joy she was feeling. Walter was looking at his younger self with shock and looked as if he was going to yell at the child.

"Walter no." I whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But this is our mother." He hissed in my ear.

"Let him be happy." I hissed back.

Walter pouted and soon retreated to his room refusing to come out for the rest of the night, while Cynthia and Eileen decided to take Lil' Walter to the lake. Richard and Joseph followed leaving Henry, Jasper, and I alone. I sat on the floor with my phone sitting next to me I hadn't really been paying attention to it until I felt it go off. The vibration repeating itself signaling a phone call, the feeling put me in the real world for a moment as I flipped it open nonchalantly.

"Hi mom!"

I heard crying from the other end, hysterical, heart crushing crying, "why won't you answer your phone?"

"Mom I'm here its ok."

"Why won't you come back? I can't take it without you here baby"

"I'm right here mom stop crying!"

But the crying persisted as the phone went dead. Something happened to me at that moment I don't really remember what but I snapped.

(3rd person view everybody :D)

Delilah crumpled to the floor nails clawing into the carpet as a scream started to rise from her throat.

"MOMMY!"

Her hair suddenly seemed to dampen clinging to her back and cheeks with inkiness. Red veins coming out of the carpet scattered up her arm and over the rest of her body (kind of like how heather gets). A wet growl echoed from her as she stood turning to the two men on the couch that were speechless. Her eyes bloodshot black tears gliding down her face. Jasper went to get up and help her but Henry pulled him back down.

"No, it's no use she finally gave way to possession. She can't be helped until it passes."

One thought, one feeling registered in this monsters mind and that was anger. It coursed through every fiber of her being flashing thoughts of violence in her head like one of those twin monsters or hounds. It slunk to the kitchen ripping open a drawer and pawed through it, not finding what it wanted it threw the drawer against the utilities room door, while another came to rest by the windows. Hearing the ruckus Walter walked down the hall and peeked around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Walter I would leave if I were you. I think it's you she's going after."

Walter turned his head towards the kitchen to see Delilah holding a butcher knife. She had finally snapped and he was the target of her rage.

"What happened to bring this on?"

"Her mother somehow got a hold of her, I don't know what was said but she broke down in tears then that happened."

Walter was turned away from her facing them when a pain brought him back to the threat. Both hands were gripping the handle as it forced the knife deeper into his shoulder. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her to stand in front of him, she screamed still holding the knife.

"Delilah stop it!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You ruined everything! For your own selfish, stupid reasons it just doesn't matter who gets hurt! Why!?"

Walter's gripped loosened from the pain those words inflicted and suddenly he was on the floor with Delilah on his stomach trying to stab his chest.

"ANSWER ME!"

"For mother."

"That is not an answer! This isn't your mother she left you here when you were born just accept it!"

To his horror she turned her attention to the wall and embedded the knife into it all the way to the handle. Walter was sure something would happen; blood would flow or she would scream. But only dust disturbed the air as her fingers wrapped around his throat throwing his head from side to side.

"I loved you so much and you didn't care, you never did!"

"That's not true." He choked out.

Delilah got up going for a stray spoon as he stood again when she came at him he held her wrists, pleading with her.

"Stop this!"

A sob escaped her and she collapsed into him holding to his shirt. Walter held his arms out not knowing what to do until Jasper made a hugging gesture. Understanding he wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair.

"Shh, I'm sorry."

"I hate you." She whispered still crying.

Then she was passed out now looking normal again. Walter picked her up and looked at jasper and Henry.

"I'm going to put her to bed."

Henry's old room was clean a little dusty but the sheets smelt like fresh linen hearing everyone enter the apartment and Jasper going on a speech about what happened made him walk back out. Everyone turned to him asking for an explanation.

"I'm, I'm so-" his throat tightened but he forced the words out, "sorry. For everything that I've done to all of you."

(Back to first person!)

I grumbled finding myself tangled in sheets I sat up trying to rub the crust that held my eyes shut. I looked into the small mirror on the side of the bed, I looked like shit. My stomach growled as I smelt bacon, eggs, oh sweet lord someone was COOKING and it wasn't me for once. I stumbled out not expecting what I heard or saw. No one had noticed me yet so I could eavesdrop.

"Walter stop acting so nervous I'm sure she won't remember, just tell her." Cynthia pestered.

Eileen who was cooking eggs added, "Ya, don't be scared."

"What did I do?"

Jasper choked on his coffee he was so shocked. I laughed at that but by his frightened look I stopped.

"What did I do?"

Henry explained pointing to the slit in the hallway wall and to the bandage wrapped around Walters arm.

"Walter I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry everything you said last night was true. I just don't know how I can undo anything."

"Well, shows what use you are." Richard grumbled swiping I piece of bacon from the plate.

"Mommy, can I have some cereal?" Lil' Walter appeared in the door way with Joseph.

"Of course baby."

I grinned at the little boy thankful that he didn't see my outburst. As I looked around the room I couldn't help but notice the suppressed happiness surrounding everyone. These people would be so happy if they could just live normal lives. I would give anything for them to have that feeling, even Walter. After I shoveled my food into my mouth I sprinted out the door giving no one an explanation. Vincent had the answer to everything he would know how to reverse this, surely he would know.

And he did.

"There is a ritual but it has to involve god." Vincent had five books open on the floor, when they were put together it became the sun symbol only the color was not red or white but blue, a color that was supposed to be blasphemy.

"But it's blue."

"Exactly it undoes something that God herself made, so in order for this to work you must convince her to let you go."

I bit my lip, "What about you?"

"Me? I love this place too much to leave." He laughed.

"She's in the hospital right?"

Vincent shook his head, "I'm afraid not that was her old body, she now resides on the bottom level of the church."

I paled at that, I hate going down that jagged hole.

"Why is she there?"

"That's where she was reborn."

I would fight for Heather and Allesa as well, I was going to get everyone freedom.

As I grabbed my backpack and walked out the archives PH appeared beside me and hoisted me up by the back of my shirt making his way toward the door leading to Allesa's room.

"Are you taking me to the bottom?"

PH nodded letting me sit on his shoulder.

"I want to fight for your freedom too, and Valtiel's."

Speaking of the devil I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up to the ceiling, Valtiel was such a trickster. He twitched into my neck that was uncovered of hair because of the fact that I was upside down.

"Is that ok PH? I mean you would have to give up all the ass you get." I laughed.

He nodded slowly and I noticed the cuts on his shoulders from the helmet for the first time, he was in pain. Valtiel well I'm not sure what he wants but he seemed to like the idea because I was dropped back down to PH. We made it to the hole and PH handed me over to Valtiel who crawled down with me and gently sat me on the ground as I looked up at the large doll like creature. That thing was a lie. God was beautiful she wasn't grotesque like this hunk of junk that swayed and jerked it's head at me.

"Allessa, Heather, I want to talk to you not this thing."

It angrily threw a large claw hand at me but I jumped now walked up to the face.

"Please, Heather I know you're stronger than this. Allessa, you're too beautiful to be like this."

It cocked its head at me before crumbling with a horrible scream as a figure rose from the ashes. Blonde hair like heather with her matured body and deep brown eyes like Allessa a long red dress graced her like the pictures in the church.

"We've been waiting Innocent One, we know why you come."

"Then you know what I'll give to release everyone, to give you freedom."

"The Order's need for Paradise has brought this on, but with the wish house gone the only thing holding it together is you and Allessa's hate."

Those brown eyes grew dark and I saw an image of the ink drowned figure that sometimes walked the streets. The little girl would run down a street like she could find a way out but when it came to a cliff her face would fall to a frown. She gave me that bloodlust smile of hers and stood by the God.

"I know you want out of here, I'll take you."

It laughed at me, "I don't want to go to heaven."

"I didn't mean heaven I meant the other world, I'll let you become a part of me while your other part and Heather can be free to wonder Heaven."

"Your body is too pure it will reject me."

God nodded, "Yes, your purity holds this up from utter hell."

"I'll give you my innocence."

God became still and looked down at the child beside her wondering what to do. "You would want everyone's freedom?"

"Yes, but Vincent loves it here so not him."

Allessa was taken with me while I made my way back to the apartments. I held the girls hand smiling at her as she skipped down the hallway to 302. Lil' Walter immediately hugged her asking her how she's been. While the children played I explained to everyone else what I would have to do.

"I have to locate my body and be rejoined with it after I am I'll do a ritual that ends my innocence and then be joined with Allessa."

"But it'll hurt you." Walter whispered.

"AS long as it lets everyone get out and live their lives."

Walter finally gave in and led me to the small cellar under the great rock. Seeing my body was weird I seemed to glow and my hair was flared out around me beautifully. My soul seemed to know what to do and I feel back into myself. Gasping, I woke up feeling dehydrated and hungry my body was weak it was almost dead. I didn't know if I would be able to walk all the way up the stairs to where I heard the kids playing. In fact I knew I wouldn't be able to which meant I wouldn't be able to do the ritual to take away my innocence. A thought popped in my head whispering that I could just lose it now, here.

"You can't walk can you?" Walter asked kneeling beside me.

"No."

His fingers traced my collar bone and down my bare back making me shiver.

"I remember doing the ritual, undressing you. You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed a deep red at the comment.

"You won't be able to do the ritual if you can't walk, I could carry you if you want."

I shook my head "we don't have to do the ritual."

"Can I?" His green eyes got big, eager.

Without answering I kissed his chapped lips surprised when he didn't pull away but instead dug his nails into my back the energy from the kitchen scene returning. I was pulled to his lap and I wrapped the sheet around my body knotting it in the front. He moved his hand between the slit and ran it down my side brushing his fingers against my inner thigh where the scar was before traveling farther up. I gasped out feeling excitement start to swell inside. It didn't take long for us to be joined, the feeling of him inside me was perfection. Movements were quick and desperate with neither of us having felt this before. Meanwhile the world was starting to crumble and with the last hard push that ended us both the cellar started to cave in.

"It'll be ok." He whispered setting me back down.

Alessa and Lil' Walter came running through the door screaming and terrified. As Lil' Walter clung to his older self Alessa clung to me. The world slowly faded out and I found myself in the midst of complete chaos every world that had existed in or was created that had any ties to Silent hill clashed together. While this happened pain radiated throughout me, Alessa was starting to merge with me I could feel her fibers forming with mine. But just as she had melted into me the pain returned ripping her out and sending her flying into the abyss. Everything was spinning out of control and as it was about to rupture into nothing Walter opened his eyes.

Epilogue

Walter sat up in bed with the worst headache he had ever had. He stumbled to the bathroom and fell in front of the toilet projectile vomiting until a mass plunked into the bowl. He peered over the rim and saw a squirming grotesque monster whining at him. It was clear to him that this thing must be the small part of Valtiel that had been in him. With every bit of anger he smashed his foot down on the thing repeatedly.

"It's gone." He whispered able to think clearly for the first time in years.

A knock at the door scared him and he hurriedly flushed the toilet.

I was lying against the door continuously banging on it to make sure he was getting up.

"Waaaaalttterrrr, wake uuuuup." I whined.

Not excepting it to be opened I fell into him and was surprised to have him so happy to see me.

"Oh Delilah thank God I've missed you so much, I had the worst dream ever. But everything's better now, I can think for myself." Walter hugged me tightly holding me off the ground.

"That's great?" I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Let's go to Toluca lake today. Get something to eat at the grocery store, like a picnic."

I couldn't help but grin at him and nod, "I would love that."

Walter felt giddy I could tell by the way he acted and had decided to dress. Looking through his roommates clothes that lay scattered across the floor he picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the sides gone. (I really hope most of you know what I mean by that.)

His hair wasn't hanging in his face either today showing off those dark green eyes that caught the sun. My sappy side turned into goofiness when we got to the store. I darted through aisles as he tried to find me and when he did catch me I giggled. While Walter got sweets I ran off to get strawberries from the produce section and saw a young family picking out fruit.

"Walter stop playing with those apples." The boy's mother scolded lightly.

"Sorry mommy."

She smiled and ruffled his hair while rubbing her swollen stomach, it was clear she was far along in her pregnancy.

"Eileen do you think the baby will like mashed squash?"

"I don't know Henry but get some."

The little boy smiled at me and held out a case of strawberries that were almost too big for him to hold.

"Were you looking for these?" he asked handing me them since his mother's cart was blocking them.

"Thank you cutie! Your son is such a gentleman, how old is he?"

"Just about 6 now, have another one on the way if you couldn't tell. Going to be a girl."

"Congratulations! What are you going to name her?"

She sighed, "Well, we haven't really decided, nothing stands out enough to me."

"I've always loved the name Alessa."

"Alessa." She repeated the name slowly listening to its sound.

"It was nice meeting you Eileen, good luck with the rest of your pregnancy. And good bye to you too Little Walter, thank you for the strawberries."

As I walked off I heard Eileen speak to her husband Henry.

"Honey, I know what I want our daughter's name to be."

"Really, what?"

"Alessa."

Walter and I met up in one of the checkout lanes a few rows away from where the young family was. I smiled and tugged on Walter's shirt nodding to them.

"That little boy is named Walter, he gave me these strawberries, such a sweet little kid."

"They look like a happy family." He whispered to himself.

When we got to the lake it was sunny and beautiful people splashed around in the water while we sat out our food and dug in. I picked up a strawberry and held it out to him after he opened his mouth I shoved it in. He choked on it but recovered and shoved a cookie into mine.

"You are so weird." He laughed at me.

"Me? Look who's talking."

He didn't say anything just stared at me with a light smirk on his face.

"What?"

No answer.

"What?!"

Before I knew what was happening he pulled my face towards his and kissed me lightly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now. I know your mom would be fine with us being together, give me a chance."

Pure joy radiated through my body and I accidentally tackled him into the water yelling, "of course!"

It's been awhile since then and even though I pester him about it he still hasn't told me what that awful dream was that he had. My parents adore him, they say he has such a bright future in the medical field much like his teachers say. Walter says he wants to become a pediatrician and I'll stand behind him for whatever he wants to do. Life is good, it may have its cruel parts even evil, dark secrets that we somehow share with each other but we can always find the happiness in it and to me that's what matters.

(Well not the best ending but it was sweet I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it until next time my dear little Silenthillies.)

Find the light in the dark and you'll never lose hope.

Even IF You Lose Your Mind


End file.
